Memories: The new beginning
by Lady Luna Andrews
Summary: Continuaçao de When you're Gone... Aviso. Havera mortes.. O fim do sofrimento..iria abrir um novo inicio...eles mais que ninguem mereciam... " Tudo começa e termina mas o nosso amor é eterno ..." TxE e um pouco de SxS...Reviews..onegai...xD


Nota: Bem como prometi a continuação de When' you're gone….

Não me matem…

Mais uma vez , Card Captor Sakura é da CLAMP, sagradas mulheres… mas uma mente alucinada decidiu usar as personagens

**Memories: The new beginning**

Chego a casa depois de mais uma reunião , não me apetece comer ,subo para cima me deito na cama onde a muito tempo,á anos atrás, aproximadamente 10 anos, fora mais feliz agora sou um corpo andante que vive em função dos outros , decido esquecer isso e vou buscar um livro algo me cai aos pés é uma carta já estava ali a muito tempo pelo o aspecto dela . Pego ela e fico surpreso quando começo a ver , abro-a ,começo a ler:

Você vai ter que me entender  
Quando olhar para trás  
Procurando e não me ver,  
Chegou a hora de recomeçar.  
Tentar viver sem recordar jamais;  
E se a saudade me deixar falhar,  
Deixar o tempo tentar te apagar.

Cai lágrimas do meu rosto, ela com certeza sofreu ,culpa era minha somente minha, continuei lendo

Eu já não sei mais, não sentirei mais,  
Tenho que viver sem ter você,  
Queria te esquecer.

Apesar de saber que não conseguirei, recomeçar do zero,  
Levantar e caminhar.

Acreditar, que pode ser, melhor assim, tentar crescer,  
Fingir feliz , mesmo morrendo a cada dia.

Espero que quando ler essa carta entenda isso:

Tudo começa e termina mas o nosso amor é eterno

Essa foi a nossa promessa.

Da sua Tomoyo.

Lágrimas caiem , continuam caindo do meu rosto cansado ,nunca mais soubera dela desde que fora embora naquele dia , levo a carta na mão caminho ate um guarda jóia de motivos marinhos e o abro , tiro um anel que estava lá dentro , era um anel de ouro com um lindo e pequeno diamante incrustado. Levo ele e a carta , me sento numa poltrona do meu quarto , fecho os olhos , relembro a altura em que aquele anel aparecera em minha vida , e da pessoa que me havia dado.

" Era um dia de Sol, visto que não estava na Inglaterra naquela altura, caminhava por um pequeno caminho rodeado de um jardim na casa dela, ela com o cabelo comprido entrelaçado em pequenos rebentos de magnólia entrelaçados também, tipo corpo de adolescente, esbelta e com curvas definidas , de saia e blusa simples de tom bege, corria ate a mim, com aquele sorriso, que parecia capaz de animar o mundo inteiro, me abraça, me fala no ouvido:

- Que bom que você chegou..meu amor!!!...

Sorriu para ela , ponho braço em volta de sua cintura :

- Nossa voltarei a ficar mais tempo fora , so para receber essa recepção.

Levo um leve murro no ombro , ela finge que esta zangada.

- Mau Mau..nem repita isso de novo como conseguiria viver sem você ..muito tempo.

- Retiro que disse…vamos para dentro?

- Não podemos ficar ca fora…esta um dia tão bonito. Diz ela olhando em volta, me olhando em seguida, vo com ela ate um dos bancos do Jardim me sento com ela.

Ela me sorri , pegando numa caixa que estava em seu bolso , a abre e eu vejo dois anéis exactamente iguais, de ouro com um diamante pequeno incrustado, olho-a:

- Que significa ?

- Estes anéis significam, que mesmo que algo aconteça, quando olhares para este anel te lembraras de mim , e desta promessa.

- Promessa?

- Tudo começa e termina mas o nosso amor é eterno

Sorriu perante o que ela diz, retiro um dos anéis de dentro da caixa e coloco no seu dedo:

- Prometo…

Ela sorri-me e retira de dentro da caixa o outro anel e me coloca no dedo.

- Eu também…

A trago para o pe de mim , a beijo, muito feliz com aquela prova de amor que ela me dera."

Com lágrimas nos olhos , que teimavam em não parar, abro os olhos , e penso nela ainda….e sinto de alguma forma que estava prestes a vê-la novamente.

Em Tomoeda:

- Tia …onde estas tia ??...- Corria um menino com cara travessa em direcção a um escritório de uma grande empresa.

La dentro encontrava-se um mulher de longos cabelos pretos , e com olhar distante que ao ouvir a voz de um menino se vira para a porta finge um sorriso.

- Que andas a fazer a correr , Shobu?

- Queria saber que me vais dar de aniversario…tia …- com olhar de anjo disfarçado.

- Interesseiro…hum deixa-me ver…que tal…uma bicicleta todo-o- terreno acabadinha de sair para o mercado….nao digas aos teus pais- pisca olho.

- Eba…-salta em cima da cadeira onde se havia sentado e derruba uma caixa vermelha antiga com fecho dourado, fica com cara envergonhada.

- Ate logo tia…desculpa..eba uma bicicleta…

Desfaço o sorriso fico com olhar sério, adorava o meu "sobrinho" , adorava as traquinices que ele aprontava com os pais Sakura e Shaoran, mas hoje não conseguia mesmo se animar , pega a caixa

vermelha do chão ,fica um bom tempo a olhando, lembro que era a caixa que a mãe e ela usavam para colocar as suas coisas mais importantes, ate sua mãe estava feliz com o senhor kinomoto , já que havia resolvido suas divergências. Abre a caixa com a chave , e ve ela dentro um ramo de flores de cerejeira , que sua mãe havia ficado no casamento de sua prima Nadeshico, ve a primeira borracha que Sakura lhe dera , mas á algo que lhe atrai mais a atenção, um anel de ouro com um diamante incrustado , e sem evitar me cai uma lágrima, uma maldita lagrima, coloco o anel no dedo o olhando, relembra a tarde em que lhe deu a ele, ele o dono do seu coração. Como se odiava por recorda-lo por não esquecê-lo.

Me levanto da minha cadeira caminho ate á janela , olhando o anel, penso na minha vida ate então , e em como havia perdido o sentido, desde que se viera embora de Inglaterra , recordo de como chorei no meio da chuva no ultimo dia em que lá fiquei , recordo o seu olhar triste , a olhar para mim, relembro da carta que escrevi , e da promessa. Levo instintivamente a mão ao meu coração, sinto de alguma forma que ele estava , pensando em mim,sorriu de forma sincera.Sinto que a minha vida estava finalmente a ser boa para mim, meu corpo cai devagar ao chão sinto meu coração parar, mas minha alma estava estranhamente feliz, estava fora da empresa, sintia-o. A porta do meu escritório abre a minha secretaria , Chiyo , entra caminha ate ao meu corpo inerte no chão , muito chorosa e desesperada . Reparo que a minha alma estava separada do meu corpo, estava com o corpo como á 10 anos atrás , mais nova, sinto que o tempo se passava á minha frente, mas para mim na dimensão fora do corpo o tempo não existia, vejo minha mãe, a chorar compulsivamente, chegar perto do meu corpo , com o senhor kinomoto, Sakura, Syaoran e o pequeno Shobu. Todos choravam. Não queria isso.

Vejo o meu corpo ser levado para o hospital , minha mãe chorava inconsolavelmente , com senhor kinomoto a abraçando, me aproximo deles como espírito .

- A minha menina era tão nova… eu mil vezes a ela…a minha Tomoyo…- Minha mãe chorava,me aproximo dela , voando com asas de anjo.

" Foste uma boa mãe...te amo…." – Digo sorrindo, senhor kinomoto olhou para cima no momento que disse isso, sorriu para ele digo " Tome conta dela…e diga-lhe que não chore minha morte …que viva e seja feliz…" – Senhor kinomoto acena afirmativamente.

Me desloco ate Sakura, que chorava no ombro de Syaoran , Shobu chorava na perna do pai, os três choravam por mim. Falo a Sakura:

" Vive feliz , não chores por mim… eu vou ao encontro da minha felicidade…"

Senhor Kinomoto que me olhava para mim, era o único que me via , sorri para ele , digo sorrindo:

- Adeus…ate breve…

Fecho os olhos , flutuando no céu , com as asas abertas , e penso nele.

Em Inglaterra:

Sinto algo pesado no meu coração , como se algo importante eu tivesse perdido, sinto que a minha hora estava chegando , ela morrera , sua vida nunca mais fizera sentido desde que ela havia partido iria para junto dela finalmente, sem impedimentos, sem ninguém para dizer que não . Sorriu, pensando na minha doce ametista, o meu coração para , caiem lágrimas do rosto , e não são de sofrimento, como há muito eram, mas sim de felicidade. Observava em volta, reparo que estou mais novo uns 10 anos , vejo o meu corpo no chão , estou fora do meu corpo, o tempo é muito diferente, tinha asas de anjo tipo as de Yue nas costas.

um homem que se parecia ao mestre de Eriol , que o olha morto, leva a mão a boca ,deixa cair uma lágrima , pega na carta que o Eriol tinha segurado na mão , lê a carta, chora sem evitar , aquele homem de olhar impotente chorava.

- Eriol..perdoa-me… eu pos-te infeliz…por causa de algo que não tinha tanta importância…a magia …o que é…quando se tem amor…me perdoa…

Eu sorriu. O mestre de Eriol levanta o rosto para cima , e ve -me , ele olha paralisado.

Sorriu,digo:

-Não te culpes…em breve estarei ao pe dela… Leva o meu corpo , para junto dela…

O mestre de Eriol concorda com a cabeça.Nao ve mais meu espírito , apesar de eu estar ali ainda, reparo no meu rosto ele estava com um leve sorriso.

Eu paro de olhar meu corpo , e meu mestre ,saiu daquela casa , voou pelo o céu e penso nela.

Passam uns dias, e chega a altura do enterro de Tomoyo , o caixão ia na frente sendo carregado por antigos colegas de turma de Tomoyo , todos estavam la triste com a sua morte, tão nova morrera, num mesmo caminho seguia outro caixão com muitas pessoas de ar altivo e importante, Syaoran reconhece um dos homens que estava na frente, o homem olha-o e caminha ate ele .

- Mestre…que estranho encontra-lo aqui…-diz Syaoran baixo, por causa de estarem no cemitério , de respeitar o choro e o silencio dos que choravam em ambos os funerais.

- Sim…minhas condolências para quem morreu..da tua família.

- Muito obrigado…igualmente para si. Como esta o Eriol?...- pergunta Syaoran sem saber que se passava, não tinha noticias do amigo a algum tempo.

O mestre suspira pesadamente, com ar cansado , chora.

- É..ele que estou a enterrar…

Syaoran fica chocado a principio, não aguenta chora, havia perdido duas pessoas importantes em sua vida em tão pouco tempo.

- Não pode ser...

- É…me pediu para ser enterrado aqui…ao pe da amada…suponho que foi a Lady Tomoyo que morreu…

Syaoran leva as mãos á boca chorando,como sempre aquele maldito habito dele de adivinhar o futuro,chorava compulsivamente, e amaldiçoa o destino de tão cruel ter sido com os seus amigos, olha o caixão de Eriol que estava rodeado de gente que nunca gostaram dele , e olha o de Tomoyo que também estava rodeado de gente que a amava.

Ambos os padres recitavam o habitual cerimonia e falava algumas palavras sobre ambos.No fim, Syaoran baixa a cabeça , e chega perto do padre do funeral de Eriol e do de Tomoyo ,ambos concordam com o que ele fala . As pessoas que se encontravam no funeral olharam surpresamente para Syaoran, quando reparam que ele ,mais o mestre pegam no caixão de Eriol e põem exactamente ao lado de Tomoyo.

Syaoran sem evitar lágrimas, o poderoso chefe do clã Li estava chorando.

- Hoje…eu não enterro só duas pessoas..mas sim duas pessoas muito importantes na minha vida…e de muitos de nos presentes….Tomoyo e Eriol….se amaram em vida….

Sakura, os amigos da escola de Tomoeda e todos que conheciam Eriol em Tomoeda ficaram chocados ao ouvir que Eriol,era quem estava no caixão , choram mais ainda, pelos os seus dois amigos.Syaoran espera o choque passar e continua:

- …espero que eles saibam que em qualquer lugar que estejam …nos estaremos aqui ….sentindo a vossa falta…pois eu sei que nem que seja noutra vida …vocês viveram o vosso amor em pleno…-dizendo isto atira ao mesmo tempo duas pequenas flores de cerejeira, em cima do tampo do caixão .

Alguém olhava o que Syaoran havia acabado de dizer , de mãos dadas, olhando todos chorando perto de seus corpos, essas duas almas se olhavam agora , a dimensão em que estavam muda , e aparece nessa dimensão a casa da Tomoyo tal como naquele dia em que trocaram anéis , estavam perto do banco , Tomoyo olhava Eriol, tal como ele a ela.

- É agora que viveremos o nosso felizes para toda a eternidade..?-pergunta Eriol.

- …isto é so o começo….do nosso felizes para toda a eternidade…-Diz Tomoyo sorrindo , tocando no rosto de Eriol, o beijando.

Ocorre um flash de luz…

Passado uns anos, todos em Tomoeda havia tentando, viver na normalidade desde a morte de Tomoyo e Eriol.

Uma menina de 15 anos de idade, caminhava no cemitério estava um belo dia de Verão mas parecia que ela não se importava caminhava com o olhar sério ate a uma determinada campa, olha para ela vê a inscrição " Aqui Jaz Tomoyo Daidouji e Eriol Hiiragizawa. " …olha a foto de Tomoyo na campa, repara na que esta ao lado , a de um homem de cabelos pretos com reflexo azul , olhos do mesmo tom e óculos.

Tinha o mesmo nome da menina que morrera, segundo a data de sua morte, exactamente 15 anos .

Leva instintivamente a mão ao coração sente algo que não consegue explicar, assaltam memorias na sua mente.Sente lágrimas escorrem em seu rosto.

Noutra direcção vinha um homem que lhe entrega um lenço, Tomoyo levanta olhar para cima e repara que é exactamente parecido ao da fotografia, o homem lhe sorria.Ela leva uma mão a boca e a outra por cima e um anel de ouro com diamante reluz na sua mão , ao mesmo tempo que mais lágrimas lhe escorria do rosto, o homem levanta sua mão esquerda e mostra o anel em sua mão exactamente igual ao dela. Ele sorri :

- Voltamos a ver-nos…

- Sim…-diz ela chorosa- Será o nosso felizes para toda a eternidade..?

- Não sei o que o destino nos reserva…mas esse é o meu desejo….Tomoyo…

- Eriol…Aishiteru… Tudo começa e termina mas o nosso amor é eterno…-diz se aproximando dele sem chorar mais.

- Sim…para toda a eternidade…-sem mais delongas se beijam em frente á campa das suas vidas passadas.

Onde havia sido o fim do sofrimento…estava abertas as portas para um novo inicio… para um novo destino…

E desta vez…ninguém iria separar o que o amor uniu…

Fim

Nota: Terminei..ç.ç…nunca me custou escrever..tanto chorei…e chorei…mto..ç.ç

Reviews Onegai...

Bjx…

Lady Luna Andrews


End file.
